In Sonic's World
by Raydamightyfelixchu
Summary: Brianne Mizan had always enjoyed reading sonic comics, but never imagined herself in his world for real! She will face many obstacles and make new friends with sonic and the gang. Possibly more with a certain shy squirrel. Will Bri ever get back home?
1. How it all began

**Hey Guys! Despite of my other stories, I actually feel good about this one! It's been in mind for quite some time now and it involves majority of the sonic population If you have questions about anything in the story just let me know!**

**Disclaimer: All sonic characters belong to SEGA**

**Briscrawny belongs to me **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: How it all began

_Brianne Mizan wasn't your average teenager. She was into drawing, writing and so much more. She was the type of person who would blow off plans with friends just to draw some comics that she created the night before. What Brianne doesn't know is that her drawing fantasies and stories would all become real, meaning; she herself would become one with them…_

Brianne was in her room on a Friday night in her room listening to music and drawing some of her made up comics. She basically put her life into her drawings since her life wasn't as magical and action filled as her stories and imaginations.

Bri was a preteen girl. She had brown eyes that always shined with happiness and had a mix of black and dark brown hair. She also had some weird markings on her face that appeared to look like cat whiskers. Her mom had told her they were birthmarks, but Bri thought otherwise. She was an African American girl with moderately tanned skin and about 5 ft 4 in. You would think kids like her would be out most of the time. Well, you guessed wrong. She basically spent most of her time reading comic books and drawing.

One comic story line she highly admired was the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series. She had begun reading them at a young age and got hooked ever since. She admired the plot line and the individual characters that were in the series. She liked all of the action and adventures that Sonic and his friends went on. Sometimes, she envied them all.

"Why can't I be like them? Why can't my life be as action filled as Sonic's?" Bri asked herself sighing sadly. She picked up a sonic comic and began to read through it. She frowned as she flipped the pages then threw the book on the floor. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted a life like Sonic's. She wanted to be like Sonic. In fact, she wouldn't mind being Sonic if life truly depended on it.

"Brianne dear," Her mom called, "It's time for bed".

"Yes ma'am" Bri said unenthusiastically. Bri slowly got her stuff together for bed and went out to say goodnight to her mom. What she didn't know was that she wouldn't hear her mother's voice again or see any of her other family members for a very long time…

The night was stormy and noisy. The trees outside of Bri's house swayed violently back and forth. The sound of thunder was heard throughout the neighborhood and the rain pelted the ground like aircraft missiles. Bri twisted and turned in her sleep, trying to dream of something peaceful to block out the storm. A lightning bolt interrupted her. However and struck her window, breaking the glass into millions of shards. Bri was still in a deep sleep but continued to move around in her bed. Another lightning bolt came and struck her this time, along with the sonic comic she had been reading.

Brianne rose up in the air as she got shocked by the bolt and screamed. By this time she was awake, but in great pain. Her eyes slowly opened but turned into a light blue color, shining up at the ceiling. Her screams turned into screeches that almost made her ear drums bleed to death. The sonic comic that also got struck began to shine and let its light take over Brianne's whole room. Then, Bri blacked out.

The storm had finished it duty and left hours after it had started. The dawn was very peaceful and had a very quiet atmosphere. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and Brianne was peacefully sleeping in some bushes in a forest. Her eyes began to twitch before they slowly opened. She saw the trees that surrounded her and immediately sprung up and looked around. She didn't remember going outside.

"Why am I out here?" she whispered to herself before she yawned and rubbed her eyes. _Wait a sec, _she thought, _why do my hands feel so...furry? _She looked at her hands and gasped aloud. They were indeed furry. And blue. She took a look at her herself and shrieked at the sight. She had a white furry tummy, lots of blue hair on the top of her head, blue fur all over her body and a big blue squirrel tail.

"Oh my gosh…" she began, "I have become a sonic character!" She jumped up and ran to the nearest lake and looked at her reflection. It turns out that she also had a black outline on her right eye. She couldn't believe her eyes. She didn't even believe it was true till she splashed water in her face numerous of times.

"This can't be happening…What am I gonna do?" Bri panicked and also noticed something else. She was bare. She blushed at her reflection and quickly covered herself. She noticed that she was basically covering nothing, however, since her squirrel/raccoon body was the age of 7, making Bri drop 5 years of her age. _OH NO! I JUST TURNED TWELVE A MONTH AGO! _She thought sadly,cuddling herself, trying to stay calm.

A cold breeze passed by her, making her furs raise up and causing her to shiver. She wished she was clothed right now, she wished she was in her bed asleep right now and she wished she was home right now.

Her big blue ears perked up at the sound of footsteps coming her way. She panicked, looked around, and hid behind the closest tree. The figure stopped in the area where she was previously and looked at the tree she hid behind.

"Y Y You can come o out, I I w won't hurt y y you." The figure said in a shy light voice. Bri peeked from the tree and gasped at the figure. It happened to be one of her favorite sonic characters in the comic series. It was none other than Ray the Squirrel.

Bri slowly came around from the tree, still covering her childish body from the yellow squirrel. She looked into his sky blue eyes and he looked into her brown ones.

"Why are y you out here all b by yourself?" The boy asked curiously. He took a few steps closer to her which made Brianne take a few steps back.

"I…don't…know…" She finally said, forcing herself to stop taking steps backwards. Ray looked at her with a confused facial expression then looked at her shiver. _She must be cold… _he thought as he came up with an Idea. He took off his blue Jacket and walked up to her, offering it for warmth. Bri looked from him to the jacket and quickly took it, wrapping it around her and putting her arms through the sleeves. She felt 100% better.

"I'm Ray b by the way" He said with a calm smile. "What's your name?" Brianne didn't want to give away her name to someone she just met, despite of her knowing a lot about the squirrel himself. So she came up with a different name.

"Umm Bri….scrawny. Briscrawny the squirroon!" She said nervously feeling stupid for using the embarrassing nickname that her Dad had called her.

"Squirroon? Wow! I've never seen one b b before! You m m must be t the last of your k kind!" The boy said with excitement. He was more excited about her species then she was. She honestly thought she looked stupid.

"Yea I guess…" Bri said uneasily. She looked at Ray and couldn't help but to smile at his childish look. He was seriously serious about the whole species extravaganza.

"Do you have a h h home around h here?" The squirrel said, interrupting Bri's thoughts. She just remembered that she wasn't in her world anymore, which meant that she was basically homeless.

"Nope. I honestly don't live here."

"Oh. W w where do you live?" he asked.

"Earth."

"Earth? What's that? A foreign t town?"

"No. It's a different world. I'm not from here. In fact, I'm not even a squirroon. I'm Human." After Bri said this there was a long awkward silence. Ray honestly thought she was nuts and that she had fallen of a tree and hit her head. But, she indeed looked sincere and obviously looked like a truthful being. Bri looked at him and then looked at the floor.

"You must think I'm crazy do you…" She said sadly. _Yes! _He immediately thought but then mentally beat himself up for saying such a thing.

"Well, it does s s sound a bit…over e e exaggerated…" The squirrel said with a hint of nervousness. Bri frowned and sighed loudly.

"You don't have to believe me…I know that it sounds crazy but it is honestly true…" She said sadly. Ray frowned and looked at her. He couldn't help but to feel guilty of the girl's feelings. He then thought of an idea.

"Why d d don't you come back with m m me to the freedom fighters HQ and share your story with the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix. I'm sure they w w will understand your story better than I d d do!" Ray said to the young girl, hoping to lift up her spirits. Bri's face brightened like the sun and gave a big smile. That's a good idea! I bet Sonic and the others will listen!" She replayed what she had said and she quickly covered her mouth, looking at Ray nervously.

"Wait a s sec…how do you know S S Soinc?" He looked at her curiously. Bri didn't know what to do. She had just blown her cover of not knowing who anyone is.

"B back on earth…we have these things called Sonic Comics…and…I have read all of them and know every single character and villain…" She said quietly looking at the ground. Ray was shocked at what she had just said. _Did she possibly come from a different world like she said? _He thought intently. Bri looked up at him nervously and he met her gaze.

"We should hurry to the HQ…This is u u urgent!" The boy said before taking Bri's hand and running out of the forest to the freedom fighters HQ.

**Well what do you think? Please Review and tell me what you think about the story Seeya around!**


	2. Confusion

**Sorry For the long update fellas! I have had a lot on my mind (de ja vu). Anyways, here comes the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me besides Briscrawny. The rest belong to SEGA.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Confusion

Ray ran swiftly through the forest, heading towards Freedom Fighters HQ. He almost tripped over his feet a few times but managed to keep heading in the right direction. Poor Briscrawny on the other hand was tripping over pebbles, getting mud and leaves stuck between her toes and she was still cold, despite of wearing the yellow squirrel's blue medium sized jacket.

When they got out of the forest, Ray let go of Bri's hand and looked back at her. He had a smile on his face at first but then looked at the young girl with a weird look when he spotted her in a rolled up position sucking her thumb.

"Um y you ok B Briscrawny?" He asked with a hint of concern. The girl looked up at him with disbelief and only rolled her eyes at him as she continued to suck her thumb. Ray frowned and looked away from her.

"Where are we anyways?" Bri asked as she rolled from on tree to another, getting dirt all over her sky blue fur. Ray was still turned the other way with a sad expression on his face.

"W w we are at the HQ…" he said quietly. He started to shuffle his feet around in the dirt as if he was waiting for the squirroon to respond. He slowly turned his head and saw Bri getting up and dusting herself off. He looked from her to the ground and turned back around. Bri glanced at him and sighed almost grudgingly.

"Look, I'm sorry for getting a fit ok? I'm just a little steamed at the fact that I'm still here in the first place…" Bri said. Ray smiled wide at her and gave her a thumbs up which made Bri give him a weird expression.

"W we will g g get to the b bottom of this and find out w what the c cause of you coming h here is. So don't w worry!" Ray said with excite and started to walk towards the Freedom HQ. Bri slowly follow behind and slid her feet against the grass and dirt, making her walk a little bit slower. Ray came face to face with the door and knocked on it, not wanting to be rude and just walk in. The door slowly opened and a green crocodile came to the door and gave Ray a big smile.

"Ray ma boy! How's it goin? Weren't you taking a walk or something?"

"I was, until I I I found someone. She w w was supposedly s sent here from a d different dimension and knows l like everything!" Ray said with excitement.

"Everything huh? Hmm…who is this girl?" Vec asked.

"Her name is Briscrawny!" He smiled. Vector looked at him then his eyes trailed to the girl, who was still slowly making her way towards the door with a dreadful look on her face.

"Ya mean da depressed blue girl who walks like a granny who had her back blown out?" He said and began to laugh really loud. Ray looked up at him and frowned.

"She's not slow…she's just…" Ray looked back her and saw that she was still making her way towards them. He gave himself and face palm and mumbled, "…different…." Bri approached the two boys and looked at Vector who was still laughing his heart. She growled and decided to push his buttons some.

"You know Vector, It's not nice to laugh at people considering that you hide your original voice with some wanna ghetto voice and you still lack to tell you chaotix buddies about ahem…downunda…" she smirked. Vector immediately stopped laughing and glared at Ray.

"YOU TOLD HER?"

"N nope…she knows e e everything…" Ray said slowly walking past Vector towards the main room with the others. Bri walked past Vector and bumped into him on purpose.

"Oops…"

Vector growled at her and slammed the door shut, following the two young children towards the others.

Ray entered the room and saw everyone either playing video games or watching the other play video games. He smiled and looked at his best friends, who happened to be a black and yellow armadillo with a red shell and light blue eyes just like his. Mighty seemed to be too into the game to even notice anyone come through the door.

"M Mighty!" Ray smiled and ran towards the armadillo. Mighty glanced up at the boy and smiled opening up his arms for a brotherly embrace. Ray tackled him and gave him a hug laughing.

"Aww c'mon! You paused the game Mighty!" A red echidna yelled at the two friends. Bri entered the room and recognized the voice and immediately knew who it was. Knuckles.

Ray let go of Mighty and stood up to apologize to Knuckles.

"I'm s sorry Knuckles. I'm j j just v very excited." The echidna looked at him and gave him a stare. The stare wasn't just coming from him. They were coming from the other members of the chaotix, along with the freedom fighters.

"About what?" the echidna asked. Ray looked at him and smiled pointing to Bri.

"My new f f friend Briscrawny! She k knows e everything!" With that statement being said, everyone turned and started at the girl who was nervously smiling back at them.

"Do you REALLY know everything girl?" Knuckles spat. Bri glared at him and put her nose in the air.

"As a matter fact, yes. You are knuckles the echidna. You're a hothead and you're stubborn. You are currently in a relationship with Julie-su but sometimes "talk" to Rouge the bat if you catch my drift. You are obsessed with the master emerald and to top things of, you are MUCH weaker than sonic the hedgehog…" Bri looked back at him and saw that he was both mad and speechless. Perfect. Everyone also looked at her with shocked expressions and began to get nervous.

"Wait!" said a familiar Bee. "How do we know if you just didn't hear that stuff from Ray?"

"Charmy…" Knuckles began, looking at the ground with disbelief, "Ray wouldn't say such cruel things like that…she's obviously a witch of some sort."

"WHAT?" Bri screamed. Ray put his hand on Bri's shoulder and gave her a soft reassuring smile. Somehow, it calmed her down and made her smile as well.

"Knuckles, that's just stupid! Why would she be a witch?" Julie-su said and looked at Bri with a smile.

"It is really dumb. Besides, she looks like she's a nice girl." Saffron said, pushing Charmy off the couch.

"Oww!"

"We should show her some respect as the courtesy of the Freedom fighters AND the Chaotix" said Tails, who was walking in the room from the lab.

"I agree! I want her to tell me what she knows about me!" Amy Rose said with a dazzled look on her face. Bri cringed and looks at the wall. _No wonder she drives sonic crazy…._

"Let's let her introduce herself first" Mighty said with a smile as he looked at Bri. Bri felt her heart drop. Mighty the armadillo was actually looking at her…and talking to her! Bri didn't know how to react. She didn't have a love interest in him, although he was quite the charmer. It was just that he along with Ray were her favorite characters in the Sonic Archie comic series.

"W w well…." She began but felt everyone stare at her which made her nervous, "My name is Briscrawny the squirroon…but my real name is Brianne Mizan. And...I come from a different world better yet a different dimension. The reason I know about you guys is that…well…" she stopped and began to breath awkwardly.

"A are you ok Bri?" Ray asked with concern. Bri slowly nodded and then lifted her head up in the air.

"ACHOO!" she sneezed. What she didn't know was that she blew everyone away, along with some of the furniture and pictures on the wall. Everyone slowly looked up at the girl from the ground with disbelief.

"Do you have powers?" Charmy asked while flying around her. Bri didn't say anything and slowly walked into the bathroom and looked at her reflection.

Everyone just sat on the ground and looked at each other. Then they all looked at Ray who was looking towards the bathroom.

"Maybe you should go check on her..." Princess Sally said with a small smile.

"Or you can let her think about what she did to the furniture!" Knuckles growled with anger. Ray frowned at him and then looked at Princess Sally.

"I h honestly think s s she needs some p privacy right n now." He said almost sadly.

Bri washed her face and looked at herself in the mirror. She was crying, which was foreign to her. She couldn't help it though. She had just embarrassed herself in front of everyone and she still didn't know what was going on. She slowly fell to the ground and cried in her hands silently. One of her ears twitched when she heard someone coming towards the door. She looked up and saw that it was Julie-su. Julie gave the young girl and small smile and sighed.

"Hey there, do you want to talk about this with me? I promise I won't spill to anyone else…" The older girl smiled with her eyes closed. This made Bri smile a little bit and slowly stand up.

"That's sounds like a good idea Ms. Julie-su." Bri said as she walked out of the door. She then noticed Ray looking at her with a hurt look. He wanted to talk to her about the whole thing but Julie-su insisted that Bri wanted to talk to a girl about it. Bri frowned and looked up at Julie-su.

"Could we possibly talk about it later? I still have to tell Ray about it first." Bri said with a very small smile. Julie-su just returned the smile, obviously understanding the whole situation.

"Sure thing! Just let me know!" She said as she walked back and helped the others fix up the furniture. Bri looked from her to Ray and made her way towards him.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked him, looking at the floor. Ray smiled and nodded. He took he hand and began to lead her into a more quiet area since everyone was straightening up the room from Bri's little sneeze. Bri looked at the boy who was focused on what was ahead of him. She felt her heart thud a little faster than what it normally does but ignored it when she arrived in a room with a bunk bed and some other bed. It was Mighty and his room. Bri let go of Ray's hand and took a seat on the regular bed, placing her hands in her lap. Ray slowly looked at her and sat next to her keeping a safe distance between them.

"Ok Ray, I'm sorry for not telling you my real name…" she signed sadly, "I'm just so confused right now. The fact that I'm here with some of the most awesome sonic characters just makes me want to pinch myself to see if I'm dreaming…but…I know I'm not. Vector and Knuckles hate me and I thought they were pretty cool until I met them face to face. And the sneeze…I had no idea what happened there…but I know that won't be the last time it happens…" When Bri said the last statement, Ray scooted a little away from her for safety. This made Bri frown and look away from him. Ray quickly scooted back next to her and patted her back.

"I'm s sorry. I completely understand why you are so c confused. I just w want you to k know that…that y you can t talk to m me about anything. After all, you are my new best f friend." He said with a smile and stopped patting her back. Bri looked at him and smiled wide.

"Really?"

"Yeah! B best friends f forever!" The squirrel gave her and thumbs up and smiled.

Bri couldn't help but to smile back at him and also gave him thumbs up. _Maybe coming here wasn't a bad thing. Maybe, there is a purpose for this happening to me…. She smiled at the thought._

**Hope you enjoyed! Review please **


	3. Team Bonding

**ALRIGHT YALL, GUESS WHO'S BACK? I actually had this chapter written out and almost completed until we got our new Imac, deleting the old files from our old computer and using it in our church, my story included. So, I'm gonna try my best to get it as close to the original as possible! All sonic characters belong to SEGA and I belong to myself hehe. Enjoy c':**

Chapter 3: Team Bonding

"Nnn…five more minutes mommy…" the little blue squiroon mumbled as she twisted and turned in the bed. Bri's eyes shot open at the word mommy, and could've sworn she was back in her old room, but alas, she was not.

She was placed in another bed that sat across from a bunk bed. There was no doubt about it; this wasn't a dream, it was real. And she was currently present in Ray and Mighty's room. Without hesitation, Briscrawny hopped out from the comfort of the bed and yawned while stretching her tiny arms to the ceiling.

The HQ was quiet. Too quiet. This scared the girl as she exited the room and decided to take a look around. She first checked the bathroom, but there was no one there. With a puzzled look, the little one continued to check in each room and grow a bit more frantic at the emptiness of each one.

"There's gotta be someone here! They couldn't have left me…right?" She panicked as she scurried all around HQ and panicked more. She had checked EVERY room in the place and still had no sign of people. Some of the boys had left their beds unmade, which meant they were in a rush to go somewhere.

"Oh gosh…oh dear…." She fell to her knees and dramatically put her hands in the air. "WHY ME?"

She got a little spark as she felt a tender touch on her shoulder. Bri looked back and crossed her eyes at the sight of Ray holding a bowl of cereal.

"A-Are y-y-you ok B-Briscrawny? We all h-heard y-y-you y-yell…." He said with some concern in his voice. Wait. WE? Bri was puzzled at his statement but then realized that everyone had been watching her freak out…..from the kitchen: the one area she didn't check. She loved food though, go figure.

At the sight of some of the Chaotix and Freedom fighters laughing at her made her heart sink. She just embarrassed herself in front of everyone…again. Wasn't her life cruel enough? She slowly stood up and dusted the invisible dust from her knees.

"Well….I'm hungry…" She said, hoping to get everyone's minds off of what had just occurred. They just stared at her for a moment before laughing again. This just made the little girl feel a hint of depression. Ray looked from the team back to Bri and frowned. He really didn't like to see her this way and he didn't understand why they were laughing.

"C-C-C'mon….let's fix you some b-breakfast…" he said as he put down his now soggy cereal and led the girl into the kitchen.

Briscrawny looked around and say that everyone had proceeded into the dining room area. This made Bri relax a bit, knowing she wasn't being watched by a bunch of laughing hyenas.

"W-What are you hungry f-f-for?" Ray asked with a shy smile. Bri put her small hand under her chin and began to think. Then, it came to her.

"Pancakes!" She said with joy. At that moment, the individuals in the dining room perked up their eyes at the word and made their over to her, pushing each other out of the way and tripping each other.

"You said ya were makin some…PANCAKES?" Vector said while his mouth watered, dripping on Espio's crushed head by the crocodile's foot.

"Why yes I did! And since I was such a jerk to you yesterday, why don't I make you some too?" Bri said with a tender smile. Vector grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah umm that would be aight! Umm…sorry about yesterday as well….and today…" His apology was followed by a bunch of mumbled sorries and apologies. Bri smiled at this and nodded her head.

"I forgive all of you! Everyone makes mistakes right? Now, who wants pancakes!"

"WE DO!" The whole HQ said, forgetting about the soggy cereal they had left at the dinner table.

"W-W-Would you like me to clear off the table B-Briscrawny?" Ray asked politely, feeling a little left out as the group pushed him away from her, begging the girl for some pancakes.

"Sure Ray! That means a lot!" She gave him a kind smile with her eyes closed happily. The squirrel saw this smile, making his heart beat a little faster than before. He quickly made his way to the Kitchen where he saw a bunch of neglected cereal bowls left to rot on the table. He gave himself a determined look as he started to clear off the table at ease, making sure to not drop any of the bowls.

As the yellow squirrel reached the last bowl, the front door opened. Ray slowly picked up the last bowl and hesitantly made his way to the door. When he peeked from the towel of bowls, he saw his brother Mighty, who had been out on a nature walk.

"Hey little buddy. Do you need help with those?" The armadillo said as he glanced towards the tall tower Ray was holding.

"N-No! I g-g-g-got i-it!" Ray had said but started to shake at the pressure being put on his arms. Without notice, Mighty took majority of the bowls from Ray, leaving him with two bowls to hold.

"There! Now let's put these in the kitchen!" Mighty smiled as he carried the bowls with one hand swiftly into the Kitchen. Ray just stood there, dumb folded. He had felt useless….yet again.

When Mighty entered the kitchen, he was surprised at the crowd that was gathered around the stove. 'What were they doing over there? None of them are the best cookers in the world' Mighty taught as he made his way to the sink, placing the bowls in it. He took another glance and noticed blue hair sticking up from the crowd.

The armadillo started to step closer and realized that the blue hair was coming from the new girl. Brisrawny. The one who had blew the furniture away with her sneeze. He couldn't help but to smile at the sight of her cooking breakfast from everyone. It was like she was a part of the group for a long time.

Mighty slowly made his way to the dining room table and took a seat. He knew the crowd would fight for seats so he decided to be smart about the situation. Just seconds after Mighty had situated themselves in the seat, Everyone came rushing in the room, fighting to get seats faster than others. Mighty just sat there with a smile as he watched Sonic and Espio trip each other and Julie-su yell at knuckles for not holding the chair out for her.

Everyone had eventually made it into their seats, including Ray, who had slowly slumped himself into a chair next to Mighty, but not saying a word to him. He just put his head on the table and let himself sulk.

As the squirrel began to sulk, Bri came out of the kitchen with a completing different attitude and passed out everyone's plates with a genuine smile.

"I hope you all like it!"

With that, everyone took a bite into the pancakes and were in awe. The taste was unbelievable, like the angels of heaven prepared the food themselves.

"Wow! Your not a witch after all!" Charmy said idiotically. Saffron immediately hit him and apologized for his comment.

"You really know how to cook." She said with a smile.

"Very true! I couldn't agree more!" Tails replied as he dug into his cakes.

"I must learn from you!" Rotor said while his eyes shined from the taste.

"You should have a cooking class for all of us so we can all learn how to cook like you!" Amy shouted as she stood in her chair and twirled around in excitement.

"I agree, some of us need it." Julie-su replied, sipping her orange juice.

"Even though I STILL think your weird," Knuckles began but got looks from everyone. "What? I wasn't done!"

"OHHH…." Everyone said and let him finished. The echidna cleared his throat and looked back at Bri.

"What I was going to say; You got skills kid." He said with a small smile, giving her a thumbs up.

"You are truly an angel…" Mighty said with a soft smile as the girl's eyes met his. Her hands shook a little bit as a faint blush covered her cheeks. Something about his voice made her melt.

When Ray noticed the way the two were looking at each other, he frowned. He quickly looked away as he got up from the table.

"I-I'm not hungry…" He said quietly as he slowly walked away from the table. Everyone looked at him with confused and concerned looks. Both Mighty and Bri looked at him and decided to excuse themselves from the table and follow him.

As they approached his room, Ray had closed the door right in their faces. Mighty frowned and knocked on the door.

"Ray? Are you ok bud?" There was no answer.

"Ray? Come on! Your pancakes are getting cold!" Bri said as she continuously knocked on the door.

"I'm n-n-not hungry…s-s-see you at the t-training session…" The squirrel answered in a very quiet yet soft voice. It bothered Mighty that Ray had answered Bri but not him. Was there something he had done? Whatever it was, he would have to talk to Ray on his own later on in the day.

"Oh…ok then…I have no idea what that is….but ok!" Bri said as she quickly made her way back to the dining room, tending to her pancakes. Mighty had lingered by Ray's door for about a minute or two before deciding to finish his food as well.

When Ray knew they were both gone, he saddened as he looked at himself in the mirror. He then put on a angered face and stared at himself intently.

"I j-j-just have to t-take this anger out o-on the field…"

**FINALLY DONEEE. Another cliff hanger and another chapter done! What did ya think? Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Thanks **


	4. Training for success

**Yeahhhh sorry about this long wait fellas. Not gonna make any excuses because I wasn't gonna continue this story. Then I thought, well why not, it was going somewhere good. Soooo here! Another chapter just for you guys! Enjoy and thanks for previous reviews c':**

**Chapter 4: Training for success**

It was just about that time for both teams: Training. Demonstrating what skills they had to perform. Some were very confident in what tricks they had up their sleeve, while others were a bit…well…clueless. Take the small squiroon for example. All she did previously was sneeze and blow everyone away. If a simple sneeze could do that, who knows what something else more major could do.

"Aight fellas!" Vector said from a grey podium. "It's time to put them skills to da test, ya feel me? We recently finished up this arena for such an occasion!" He gestured around to the football field sized arena, filled with obstacle courses, separate battle stations, and a water station for those who needed it. "Y'all have five minutes to choose a station and get settled, ya dig?!"

The whole group of fighters sweat dropped and nodded their heads.

"Man, Vector is really taking this brief announcer gig seriously." Julie-su whispered to Sally.

"He does know that he was to come down here and choose a station with us, doesn't he?" Sally whispered back, trying to hold back a small laugh.

Without a moment to loose, the whole group dispersed and made their way to their chosen stations. Of course, rotations would occur every fifteen minutes, so they couldn't really get too comfortable. Sonic made his way to the sprints section and looked around. "Huh, no one is going to challenge me?" He snorted before he saw Vector next to him.

"Oh no you don't Sonic. You are obviously too advanced at this station. You are to report over in the punching bag section with Amy, Bunnie and Knuckles." The green croc grinned before walking to his own station.

"Aw c'mon!" Sonic whined before zipping to the punching bag station.

"SONIC!" Amy beamed and glomped him. "Have you come to watch me hit this bag for our love?"

"ACK! AMY GET OFF!" Sonic complained and flailed. Bunnie chucked before picking them both up and separating them.

"There ya are sugah." She laughed before heading to her punching bag. Amy groaned and reluctantly headed to hers as well.

"Yo Sonic, why aren't you are your 'typical' station?" Knuckles asked with a grin. He always hated how Sonic could just choose any easy station he wanted due to his speed. This whole change of plans just amused the Echidna so.

"Shut your trap Knuckles." Sonic hissed before looking at his white punching bag. "It can't be that bad…right?"

"Oh, we will see about that." Knuckles laughed a bit evilly before looking at his own bag.

While that station got prepared, others went to their own chosen stations, except for Briscrawny, who had no idea what was going on. She glanced over at Saffron, who was making her way to the flight station with Charmy. Not knowing what else to do, she ran up to them and smiled nervously.

"You guys wouldn't mind if I tagged along, would you?"

"Of course not! This is probably one of the more fun stations we have." Saffron said with a smile.

"People who usually can't fly consider this a death trap!" Charmy chimed in before getting whacked by the female bee.

"Charmy please!" Saffron huffed before looking back at Bri. "I think it'll be fun for you!"

"I certainly hope so! I would hate to do something exhausting…" she peered over at the rock climbing station, noticing Antoine attempting to climb the wall, but falling straight on his face. "…like that…".

They three of them sweat dropped before proceeding to the flight station. For this particular station, they had to actually climb a ladder to start the actual flight sequence. Saffron and Charmy just flew up but Bri climbed the ladder and found herself in awe when she reached the top. Their view allowed them to see the rest of the arena, as well as neighboring houses a little ways from the HQ.

"This is amazing!" Briscrawny looked around in amazement. "So what do we do from here?"

"F-F-First, you need a h-h-helmet." A voice said quietly from behind her. Bri turned around and smiled wide at the sight of Ray.

"Ray! You're ok!" She ran to him and gave him a punch on the shoulder.

"…O-Ow…" the boy mumbled before handing her one of the helmets provided. He them put on his own and placed his goggles over his eyes. Bri slowly put her helmet on, feeling a little saddened by the boy's response.

'_He must still be upset about the breakfast…'_ Bri thought to herself, before placing her goggles over her eyes. Ray went past both bees and the squiroon and stood at the starting point.

"I'll g-g-go first…" He said quietly and bit cold. The other three gave a small nod and nervous thumbs up towards him, standing back so he could have some lead way.

Vector went to the middle of the arena and looked around to see if everyone was ready. Each station gave a thumbs up towards the croc, including the silently squirrel, who didn't even look in that direction.

"One your marks…." Vector started. People began to stretch and crack their knuckles.

"Get set…." Sonic eyed his punching bag and groaned, getting in a fighting stance along with the rest of the group. Antoine, Sally, and Julie-su buckled up their climbing belts, looking at the wall, Espio stood next to Vector, getting ready for a sparring match, Rotor and Tails had their tools together to come up with a quick battle droid, and finally, Mighty stood in front of a series of heavy objects for him to lift. He looked up and noticed Bri and Ray at the flight station and gave a small wave. Briscrawny joyfully waved back, but Ray just kept looking forward. He wouldn't let the dillo ruin his concentration.

"…BEGIN!" Vector yelled, watching everyone start their exercise. Ray looked at the flight course intently. He had to fly through seven hoops, which appeared at random times, and fly back without getting hit by rising wood pillars. He spread out his arms, revealing his gliders he usually hide beneath his blue jacket and took off.

Briscrawny, Charmy and Saffron began to cheer for the squirrel as he flew right through the first loop.

"Wow, he is really good!" Bri said to the two bees.

"Yeah, he is probably one of the best flyers we know." Saffron said.

"He has done it for a long time. He even holds the record here!" Charmy said and continued to cheer for Ray.

Meanwhile, Sonic sat on the floor and looked at the punching bag. He had kicked it and punched it so many times in just that short little time, he figured he deserved a little break.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Knuckles yelled when he noticed the lazy blue blur. "YOU CAN'T JUST SIT ON THE JOB!"

"This isn't a job Knuckle head, it's an exercise. And I have kicked that thing and punched it over 500 times. Don't I deserve at least a minute break?" Sonic said while shrugging his shoulders with his eyes closed.

"NO, YOU DON'T!"

"Hey man, chill out and punch your anger out on the bag."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"This could all be avoided if you would just punch your own bag."

"WHY YOU LITTLE…"

On the rock climbing station, Julie-su was ahead , while Sally was close behind. Poor Antoine kept on falling on his bottom.

"Come Antoine! It isn't that hard you know!" Julie-su shouted from the wall.

"You can do it!" Sally smiled and kept on climbing.

"Zis is ze worst station evevour…" Antoine silently wept and tried to climbed the wall again.

Vector and Espio exchanged kicks and punches, before going to the water station for a quick water break.

"You have improved on your skills Vector." Espio said before drinking his cup of water.

"Yer not to bad yourself!" Vector gulped down the drink and wiped his mouth. "Now, let's see if we can make this match a bit more challenging without tying all the time!"

Tails and Rotor were well on their way with the droid. All it needed was a few more screws.

"This is a great droid Rotor! Do you think we should make it voice activated as well?" Tails said.

"You know what, that isn't a bad idea at all! Let's do it! We got plenty of time!" Rotor gave a thumbs up before the two began to work on the droid once more.

At Mighty's station, he wasn't having too much fun like some of the other groups. He pushed up two junked battle droids like it was nothing, but watched Ray go through the loops effortlessly while he did so. He couldn't help but to think he did something wrong. He just didn't know what. Throwing the two heavy droids down, he picked up an anchor and pushed it up and down, still looking at Ray.

The squirrel zoomed and glided through the course like it was nothing. When he made the final loop, he flew upwards and began to fly upside down, dodging the wooden pillars trying to hit him from above. Bri looked at him in awe and cheered loudly.

"Go Ray! You are awesome!"

An ear twitched when he heard Bri say that. '_She….She l-l-l-likes it….sh-she really likes i-i-it…' _He sighed and grew a goofy grin on his face, forgetting that he was upside down. Bri noticed this and panicked.

"R-Ray! You're coming in upside down!"

"Wh-What" he said before realizing his position. He panicked but then closed his eyes. '_I refuse t-t-to make myself l-l-look w-weak'. _With that, the boy flipped over and landed right on the starting point, facing away from the three friends. He slowly got up, dusted himself off, turned toward them and put his hands up in the air. "T-Tadahh!"

"Ray that was amazing!" Saffron said while flying around him.

"Teach me how to fly like that!" Charmy said also flying around him.

"You are a natural at that Ray!" Briscrawny clapped and approached him, smiling proudly.

Ray looked at her and a hint of pink showed up on his muzzle, before he quickly looked away and scratched the back of his head. "It's n-n-nothing really…"

"No Ray, it's a gift. Your gift." Bri smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. This took Ray by surprise and made him turn to look at the girl. He then weakly smiled.

"OKAYY, who's next?" Charmy looked around. "One two three….NOT IT!"

"Not it!" Saffron said before looking at Bri, who was deeply confused.

"Wh-What…but I..!"

"Go out there and break a leg! Even if you do literally!" Charmy said and patted the girl on the back.

Briscrawny sighed and wept silently as she approached the starting point. She gulped and looked forward, noticing the drop. She then looked down and noticed Mighty looking back at her, smiling tenderly and giving her a thumbs up.

The girl smiled a bit to herself and looked back at Ray, who seemed to be glaring at Mighty. She looked a bit puzzled as to why he was glaring but decided to just leave it be. She had to do something to prove she wasn't just a random useless kid. With a deep sigh, she spread out her own arms. She then felt something underneath the shirt Ray leant her. Looking around to see if anyone was looking, which no one was, she glanced in her shirt and nearly screamed at the sight of gliders just like Rays.

"How…am I suppose….to use…these?" She thought out loud. Charmy noticed this and flew by her.

"What's wrong? You scared?"

"No no….wellyeahbutthatsnotthepoint. How am I suppose to fly without using….gliders?" She looked at him a bit nervously.

"What? Do you have some?"

"…Yes."

"OH! Lemme help ya with that then!" Without hesitating, he ripped off the sleeves of the shirt, making a big hole on each side. Ray noticed this and silently wept.

"Th-That was…a v-v-very g-g-good shirt…."

Bri looked at her gliders once more and smiled a bit. They were pretty cool after all.

"Ok, readysetgo!" Charmy yelled and pushed her off the cliff.

"WAAAHHHHH!"

Ray and Saffron blinked their eyes a few times before rushing to Charmy.

"CHARMY, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Saffron yelled and glared.

"YOU I-I-I-IDIOT!" Ray began straggling the bee.

Mighty looked up at the station and just grinned before looking at Bri, who was still falling. She was able to catch a glance at him and saw his smile as well as a nod. This struck something inside the girl and made her grit her teeth.

"I…I can do this…I gotta believe!" With that, she spread her arms and just barely missed the ground, making her way up to the loops and gliding through them. Granted she didn't do it as effortlessly as Ray did, but she still managed to get thought them. Of course, heading back in the way in which she came, she got hit several times from the wooden pillars. "Argh…I just wanna…go homeee…" She wept and made a rough landing, scooting on her bottom like an airplane running out of gas until she reached the starting point.

"H-Hey she's back!" Ray noticed and dropped Charmy before running towards her.

"Bri is ok!" Saffron said, dragging Charmy along on his back.

"Y-Yeah…I'm ok. Did you guys see the way I.." She was stopped by a hug. A tight hug from the other squirrel.

"I…w-w-was worried…" He said quietly.

"I'm ok now Ray…I did it!" She tried to ease the tension. She then felt something wet on her back. "R-Ray?"

The squirrel had let go of her, revealing his watery eyes. This made the girl frown.

"Hey come on, there's no need to cry."

"I've…l-l-lost a lot of l-loved ones in my past…I j-just thought f-f-for a moment…that…" He held her close again. "I…would…l-l-lose you…"

**OH DEARY ME. YEAH. Great place to stop ;) Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
